The Eternius Curse
by Everae
Summary: Erotic : Long, long ago before the Ministry of Magic was established, existed a curse that was soon lost throughout history. And yet, somehow it has found its way into the hands of the Boy Who Lived. Now Hermione is trapped, and caught up in its haunts.


A/N: Hate the fact I lose all formating after I upload this... =_=

* * *

><p>There was a time far before the establishment of the Ministry of Magic where the Death Eaters few and their beliefs even fewer, were rogue wizards with an extreme ideology and no head. A time when the gathering of those gifted with the knowledge flocked together, trading secrets like local gossip. And magic was devil's work as much muggle history would suggest.<p>

It was during the period of the peacetime, after Voldemort's defeat by Harry and his friends, and the many, many arrests of Death Eater army by the Ministry of Magic. That Hogwarts had seen true tranquillity for the first time without the looming shadow of the Dark Lord bearing over them in the dark. The collapse of the Voldemort's army without its leader was without question, a definite possibility - as well as the ever-looming possibility that the most devout of him would find method to grant him another way to cheat death.

It was under his command that the most secret curse was ever created in the history of magic, irony being not being written into it. Nevertheless along with history, the Curse disappeared into the etches of time. Becoming a legend, many said, almost about as fabled as the Deathly Hallows themselves. This turned out to be true.

The Ministry of Magic immediately placed a ban on the spell after Death Eaters were found to use it as a torture curse. Information was disclosed about what it did or it could even do, but even then, word got out about a certain spell that promised something odd – eternal euphoria. Equivalent to the Unforgiveable Curses, the Eternius curse was not exactly known to be as…. promising as it seemed to be. It was rumoured to bring about eternal bliss, some say it was eternal life in some fashion but like all curses, it had some drawback. The rumours go that at the cost of such a curse was the user's own life, or the host who the spell was cast upon. Nevertheless, one thing was certain – it drew the curiosity of many. Many lovers often sought out to find any hint of this mysterious curse and many failed. If it meant the eternal bliss of being together in each other's arms, any price would be paid. But while there was a time where those who often took it up themselves to find what was lost.

There was also a time when Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, got so bored out of his mind that he would venture the walls of Hogwarts or spend time in the Great Library to peruse over the book of the Half-Blood Prince for any secrets he had missed. In addition, by some strange coincidence, that while he wasn't looking for anything in particular. Like most things that are always never around when you need them, they always have a tendency to reveal themselves where you least suspect it. And little did he know the book containing the last few traces of the curse itself was in his very hands.

The day was a boring one and, a long one at that. Harry trudged his way over to the Library as usual, for the Quidditch match was cancelled as there was a lightning storm. The last time he had played during a storm was in 1933, a year that he and the students of Hogwarts would never forget. Harry was studying in the library. Browsing through books as well as carefully perusing his way through the diary contents of his late Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Severus Snape.

Hermione brushed past him and with a slump, dumped her books on the table unceremoniously causing a few heads to turn in the library. Harry found it odd that she would do that, as much as she loved knowledge it seemed to extend to the same with books. Nevertheless, he decided to not think further on it, better to not get on the strange side of girls. Ginny was like that too every once in a while. Hermione gave him a passing smile before sorting out her books into their proper piles. She grimaced for a second and almost seemed to slam her face on the desk. Perhaps today was one of those days.  
>She got up and huffed, "Be right back, Harry, I forgot one on "Veratiserum" and with a swivel of her heel she walked back toward the shelves.<p>

Every once in a while, where she would bend or squat down, Harry would think as much as the long flowing robes and skirt would allow him to imagine. To question, what was beneath. Sometimes he had been fortunate, where he had been graced with the rare breeze that lifted up the skirt just enough to reveal the silky glow of white beneath, as he would follow her up a set of stairs.

Hermione returned a moment later and soon the two worked on their respective ways. As the rain drummed against the stained glass, Harry's imagination decided to side-track him to another world, but before the train had left with him on it, he shook himself out of his daze and groaned in boredom. Spying the leather spine, as how he had left the book of his late teacher untouched, Harry flipped it open. In it remained the last remaining thoughts of one of the most respected men he had ever known.

Scribbled in his own hand with black ink, judging from the splotches of occasional ink, it wasn't a Quick-Notes Quill. The pages were stained with age and the leathers were as cracked as the spider web on a fractured window. Notes were scribbled over and re-written over the actual print with the easier or truer steps on the side. While there were the occasional few that were undecipherable, Harry often disregarded them as extra notes. Only interested in seeing if he had found anything like the Sectumsempra Curse he had done before. Where once it had been the keeper of secrets of one, it was now the tome of knowledge for Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked him. Unknowingly he must have had looked strange to her for that moment, before he realised what she meant. Closing the book with a thud, and spinning it around for a few turns. "Wondering if Professor Snape had anything left I could use…" he confessed, pushing the book to her side.

She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "I mean, what if there was something we missed? Something important?" he had often asked himself that very question at nights alone in the dorm. The scowling man he had once despiced held perhaps the deepest secrets within himself and his mind, as he had saw from his own experience during his Legilimency by mistake and again from the memories he had contained in his final teardrop. His very father a bully and his unrequited love for his mother.

"If he did Harry, I don't think he would've wanted you to find it." He sighed. She was right. If anything that Snape only decided to give him his most precious memories and took the rest with him to his grave. Hermione dusted off the pages carefully and slowly thumbing through each page as she went. Harry watched her as she scanned through he book, eyes flicking back and forth as she read. She stopped suddenly and blinked. Something caught her eye as she examined the book and Harry saw what. It was a remarkably small scrawl, hidden between the folds of the spine and pages. Harry looked at it perplexed, his eyes trying to decipher the spell works or what is even said to no avail. But strangely, there was something about it that bugged him. Like a long lost reminder gnawing at the back of his mind.

After a few unsuccessful attempts of opening up the book without dismantling it, together the two spent the next few days in the library, Hermione seeking any knowledge of the spell to satisfy her curiosity as well as Harry's.

When they finally could not find any information for any sort, the two decided to simply see the spells effects to judge from there. This idea drew a slight scepticism from Hermione, who suggested that they should simply leave it alone. However, ultimately, the curiosity got the better of them and it was decided. But where could they see the effects of the spell without attracting the student bodies' attention? No doubt if it was a prank spell or a jinx or sorts, most wouldn't mind too much. But it wasn't known to any of the books Hermione had looked through, or even referenced by any tale Harry sought. And if it was a Curse, the consequences could be dire.

Suddenly, it came to mind – the Room of Requirement.

It had been a lengthy time since they had ever even spoken of that room. The Room of Requirement wasn't in use anymore after the disbanding of Dumbledore's Army. And even then, his own memory was becoming hazy regarding about its location. It was a disappearing room after all, just as memories do when never needed. But perhaps, now was it needed one final time.

* * *

><p>The door was opening just enough for them to enter, forcing them to squeeze in side by side. Hermione's hair tickled Harry's nose for a second as he followed in behind her, smell of books and heady perfumes in its wake. For that second, he would wonder, if only for a second - what the scent of Hermione would be like.<p>

"Well, there's only one Killing Curse and the other being the Cruciatus Curse." Harry said as he closed the door behind him. "So, that's done. There's really nothing to fear then is there?"

"Well, I guess we should at least try to be on the safe side." Hermione added. She placed the book on the ground and conjured a table to put it on. While this was happening, Harry searched the room curiously for anything they could use and soon summoned up a pair of chairs for the two themselves. With Harry having no luck in finding any test experiments within the castle walls, Hermione took it upon herself to find something to try it on, as well as a way to allow her thoughts to work in order. She was about to join Harry on the seat next to his until she heard something, and followed it to a corner.

There was a small scurrying noise around them, a small rat. Modest bronze in fur and size, it blinked at Hermione as she picked it up. She held it to her chest and walked over to the table and putting it down. It curiously sniffed the air around it and placidly scampered around. Hermione turned to Harry, who shrugged. He clicked his tongue and pointed his wand at the small creature.

"Delectatio Aeterna!" He chanted, a stream of pink-red essence spurted forth from his wand hurtling toward the rat. It squeaked just as the spell hit and was sent flying across the room where it fortunately landed on Harry's bag he had left next to the door. There was an awkward silence as the couple stared at what had just occurred. Cautiously Hermione and Harry approached the rat; uneasiness fell over the two in fear of what they had done.

A twitch.

Both gave a sigh of relief. But there wasn't any sign of injury or harm done to the animal, which perplexed Hermione greatly. For a Curse, it did not seem to do anything substantial to the rat. It sat dazed, looking at the pair as if trying to recognise it as a friend or foe.

"Maybe it erases memories?" Hermione suggested, turning to Harry. He gave a one-sided frown then shook his head. Erasing memories would not count as a Curse, would it? Something like that still did not have the magnitude to set itself apart as a Curse if all it did was erase memories – even a potion could fix that. She sat herself down on the chair and prostrated herself. Breathing steadily, she said something Harry never expected. "Try it on me."  
>"What?" It was Harry's turn to look at Hermione. She gulped and shivered visibly.<br>"Don't be stupid, Hermione."  
>"I'm not being stupid, Harry!"<br>"Okay then, but what happens if what you say is true? And it really does remove memories?"  
>"If I really do lose my memories…which I hope I don't," Hermione said sternly. "Just use the Time-Turner to reverse it."<br>"Yes, but are… you sure it was even meant to do something like this?" Her heart sank at hearing this, knowing that even Professor McGonagall would have a hard time knowing what it could be used for, let alone letting them off after such a dangerous use of magic- an unknown one at that. But she wanted to know, it was eating away at her like the boredom of that week. In the end, Hermione nodded and gulped. And told Harry to do it. Reluctantly, Harry didn't want to risk losing something as important as his friend's memories. But at her behest, he did as he was told. "Delectio Aeterna", he casted again. The pink-red stream shot from his wand and hit Hermione but unlike the rat, it simply seemed to dissolve into her.

Nothing happened at first. But then, there was a blur. Hermione's heart drummed against her chest and suddenly felt she was cast underwater, unable to breathe and unable to do anything but float downwards into oblivion. To Harry, it seemed as though she was blushing at first, before suddenly breathing as if the air in her lungs disappeared. Then collapsed onto the floor.

Harry rushed over to her side, lifting her onto his arms shaking her. "Hermione? Hermione! Hey Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

* * *

><p>AN: OK, so here's how it's going to work. This story will essentially be a 'dream-based' erotic fanfic, but also I am planning to make this a 'community-story' if that may be the word to use. If anyone has any ideas for a next chapter, feel free to message or make a comment on it, or if you want, are too shy to put it up on your own account or don't have one – can send it to me to act the medium to which your story can be put up on. You can remain anonymous if you wish. I've got some chapters planned myself. OC's will be accepted as long as they can fit within the flow of the story. I don't want some weird character who Hermione ends up falling in love with from some long histories ago.

One more thing. Please, this is not a long-story based fanfic, this is more like a lemon-juice-fest. With Harry trying to figure out how to save Hermione as a back plot. So no pre-existing love between Draco and Hermione – for example. Otherwise things get too complicated.

IF you do make a story or suggestion, please I do not want any of this: gore, vore (within reason), decapitation, blood (from physical abuse), extremely gruesome situations or events. Other than that, I will be concentrating my effort for my final studies this year, and after that my Persona 4 fanfics. These final uploads will be the only ones until the Christmas holidays.

So have fun and I hope you have those imaginative juices flowing!  
>Cheers, have fun and have a good day.<br>~Everae~


End file.
